Once upon a morning
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: There are only few who loved mornings. But most would probably hate it for one reason – another stressful day. Unfortunately, there is another reason of hating it especially when you are the one who is tasked to wake up a ballistic nun. CxR


**Once upon a morning**

_Ayane Selznick_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**Summary**: There are only few who loved mornings. But most would probably hate it for one reason – another stressful day. Unfortunately, there is another reason of hating it especially when you are the one who is tasked to wake up a ballistic nun.

**Author's Note**: HAHA! First Chrno Crusade fanfic! I don't know if I'll be able to make up a multi-chapter story… Anyway, I don't know if it's long or what, but heck it's been in my head for a couple of nights. Certainly this is Rosette and Chrno pair up. I just love them so much.

Hopefully you enjoy reading!

------+------

Tiring as always, Rosette mumbled a stream of obscenities that would have forbidden uttering especially when they are in the territory of Holy Convent, while she stomped her way to her sleeping chamber. Her demon partner, whom you could not tell if he was indeed a demon for his kind and polite manner, had gone to his own bed, which is inside the Elder's workshop.

Sister Kate scolded them upon arrival. Of course, it was already a routine. She could not quite tolerate the young exorcist's barrage of destruction during each mission. Apparently, the young blonde exorcist smashed a number of glass doors of a casino building, damaged several private and service vehicles in one street, destroyed a couple of rooms in tenement homes, and so on and so forth.

She kicked open her door, "ARRGH! This is all Chrno's fault!"

Instantaneously, she pulled off her cap, the straps in her uniform, the weapons and the shoes. She was left wearing her habit. Rosette only took it off once she entered the bathroom.

The weather did not help her and Chrno in their mission. It was strongly scorching and intolerably suffocating and through that her temper got flaring up until she get ferocious and started blasting the Gospel out of nowhere. It also made the targeted demon go ballistic and so the entire mission turned chaotic that made her and her partner doomed.

Rosette took at least thirty minutes in the shower. She let her body be cleansed by the flowing water through the shower. At least she had that time only for herself. Other than it cleans her body she was able to relax.

It did not took her long after she pulled her towel, dried herself and pulled on the white nightgown. Her towel was still on top of her head when she pulled open the door of her bathroom.

Her eyes darted her room and she felt the unmistakable summer heat that surrounds her room. It made her right brow twitched.

"I just got out from shower but now I feel like staying in the bathroom."

The thought of sleeping in an open tap water was not bad. Undoubtedly though the Convent sisters might think that she was insane, but of course she would tell her truthful reason concerning her actions.

"Gaah… I wouldn't want to get into that old woman's nerves again."

And so with her decision she walked towards her bed, dragged her behind on it and sprawled with her back. Her towel lay forgotten.

"Arrghhh… damn it! It's so hot! I'm getting sweaty around here!"

She sat up and turned around to crawl towards her window and open it. Rosette was expecting a cool wind passing through her skin, flipping her hair and making her newly formed sweat be wiped away.

She was wrong.

There was nothing in the air all but humid temperature and insects active at nights. Her curtains did not even moved until she opened her windows. It was like the earth was suddenly deprived of breeze.

Rosette's baby blue eyes narrowed at the black scenery through the window. Although she could still see the grass, the outline of trees and branches, the pillars and such, it was undoubtedly late at night. There was nothing out there and she could not feel any malice around the perimeter.

Rosette sighed vehemently. She used her right hand to fan herself, hoping to get a little air out of the sheer heat she's currently feeling right now. But sure enough when she's in dipped in this excruciating heat then her temper would go shorter by the second. Hopefully there wouldn't be anyone barging in her room just because they wanted to.

When her pale yellow hair dried at last, Rosette scramble to prepare herself in bed. She pulled up her white cover sheet towards her chest and switched off the lamp resting on her side table. At first she only laid there on her bed, wide-awake. Her eyes stared boringly on the ceiling above her. She thought it was teasing her because of the humid sensation that engulfed her surroundings.

She glared furiously at the ceiling above her. Something at the back of her head tells her that the said thing was mocking at her. Taunting her to do something from the heat.

As she pushed away her covers, she relentlessly pulled off the nightgown above her then threw it on the feet of her bed. At that moment, she was completely naked – no, she definitely has something under her but would have covered a little in it. All the same, she's completely bare.

With a grunt, she pulled up again her covers and searched through her mind to think of anything that will make her fall asleep fast.

------+------

Previous midnight blue sky has faded to give way to sunrise colors. Sounds of insects noisily began their work, seeing as they have rested well and would be ready for everyday work. Dewdrops plummet slowly from the tip of green leaves. They served as small evidence from morning mist.

A small ray of light penetrated through the Elder's broken glass. It directly hit Chrno's closed eyes, making him somewhat stir in his sleep. He moaned and tried to move and get back to his dreams, unfortunately, the succession of knockings from the other side of the room forced him out from his bed.

"Coming…" He grumbled until he pushed himself away from bed.

When he opened the door he found out that it was only the Elder.

"Elder. It's only you." He said while rubbing his eyes.

The Elder grinned back at him. "Morning, Chrno! But it looks like the bed's still calling you huh?"

Chrno replied with a small smile, "Good morning."

"Anyway, Sister Anna came here earlier and asked you to wake up Rosette."

Chrno stopped rubbing his eyes, but it seems like he was still sleepy. "Huh? But she's already in the female dorms."

The Elder laughed wholeheartedly. Chrno could be dense when he wakes up this early especially after a stressful mission the night before.

"Well you're the only one here who's capable of enduring her combat reflexes every morning."

The devil in his child form pouted dejectedly. "In other words, you guys wanted me to get beat up by her every morning."

With a sigh, Chrno told the Elder that he has to wash up his face and take a short shower before proceeding to waking up the most ballistic woman in the world.

------+------

He doesn't usually put up a smiling face when he's around the convent regardless of the attention he's getting into when he passed by the nuns. They were attracted to his cuteness and his timid characteristics. That's why every time he walks by they would giggle and whisper about how cute and seemingly lovely he looked. Now if only they found out that he's a Sinner and Killer of a Hundred, would they still remain the way they are?

He doubted.

Only a number of people accepted him. Joshua, Azmaria, Elder, Remington, Satella (a lot has happened before she finally gives him her respect) and then Rosette. In fact out of all the names listed, Rosette is the only person closed to his heart. They shared a very special connection, not from the contract alone but from the four years they have been together.

He had known her so well he had probably memorized every single action she would be making. No matter how he could easily predict her action there was something in her that only he could understand.

He knew, too, that Rosette felt a very special attachment to him. It's not from the contract – their souls turned as one after that contract, but he knows that it was because of the same reason that he had.

Chrno smiled.

That's why Rosette is the most important person in his life.

But now, he has to face a major problem in his life. He has to wake up the brutal nun without getting a scar or a lump in the head. He had arrived at her door and it appeared he was still thinking if he would do it or not.

As he collected all his thoughts, and _courage_, he sighed for the last time and started reaching up to her door to knock.

"Rosette?"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Rosette."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Rosette wake up."

And still no answer from the other side. He sighed audibly. No wonder all these nuns didn't like the job of waking her up. You're energy from this simple task would be consumed and worst case scenario, you'll find yourself running around the convent to avoid being at her bad side.

"Oi, Rosette I'm going to come in now."

The door creaked as Chrno turned on the knob and pushed open the door. Quickly yet carefully, he popped in his head to scan her room. His eyebrow twitched when he noticed that Rosette's back was facing him and she was sleeping so deeply.

"Goodness." He mumbled under his breath while dragging himself inside her room.

Arriving at the side of her bed, Chrno started processing how he should wake her up. He eyed her despite her back facing him. Aside from the profile of her seemingly glowing face in the morning, a bit of her flesh was seen in the form of her bare shoulder.

_She must be wearing her sleeveless nightgown since it's too hot last night._

There was a moment in his mind when he pictured her putting on the said dress but he shook his head vehemently when he felt his face warming up.

_What in the world am I thinking!_

Chrno slapped both of his cheeks to return to his senses. He must confess though, there were times that he goes out of control just by looking at her serene attraction (most of the time when she's asleep or resting, as long as she doesn't notice it and he's safe). He wished that Rosette would always be calm and quiet… but that wouldn't be Rosette though because her loudness and headstrong characteristics are what makes her what she really is. And that's why he liked her so much.

But for now, complimenting aside, he should really wake her up.

"Rosette, wake up. Sister Kate might have been waiting for us today." He even put a hand on her bare shoulder to shake her.

"Mm..hm…10 minutes…" Rosette replied with a grump while waving her other hand.

"No extension Rosette. C'mon wake up!"

It didn't work though because Rosette just pulled up the covers with a hand covering her ear. Chrno put a hand on his forehead as he sighed. Everyday. Just everyday it's getting harder and harder to wake her up. His morning call don't work on her so maybe… just maybe…

He gulped.

Okay, he would resort to something soothing now since it doesn't work when he yells. Getting some air and courage at the same time, Chrno held the covering hand on her ear. His trembling lips neared her ear. He gulped once again, nervous if Rosette immediately rose up from bed while his face is inches close to hers.

_Gah! It's her problem anyway! She's a heavy sleeper and I have to wake her up now._

So he started calling out her name in a low, sweet and tender voice. "Rosette…"

She responded with a sigh. Hmm, it seems working.

"Wake up Rosette…"

She sighed again.

"Rosette… wake up…"

What happened next was uncalled for as Rosette turned to face him with a hand reaching out to coil around his neck then the next thing Chrno knew was he was mere inches to Rosette's lips with his head positioned over her pillow.

_Oh…no…_

He was aware that his face is starting to flare up again and he was sure that it has three layers by now. Chrno was able to get close to Rosette when he was hugging her out of anxiety or when he's trying to stop her from doing violent things from other people but he was never this close to her. He was aware that her arm was around his neck, her warm breath against his trembling lips, and the feeling of soft lumps on his chest.

_Ro…Rosette…_

His red eyes blinked slowly as he observed his position within her half embrace. Gladly though she still has her cover on, at least there was something dividing them from flesh to flesh.

Chrno nervously gulped.

If any time Rosette has awakened and would see their position on her bed, Chrno was certain he would never see another day. So as cautious as possible, he pulled away from her arms (despite the fact that he was actually enjoying it…) however when he was about to step away from her bed, the cover that accidentally wrapped around his foot from her sudden movements earlier made him trip backwards.

BLAG.

"O-ouch…"

The poor little demon has landed painfully on his back. He nursed his aching back while he tried to stand up from the floor.

"All this trouble just because… arrggh…"

It appeared that the succession of surprising events befall on this day, all because he was simply waking the impulsive trigger-happy nun.

Given the fact that the cover on Rosette's body was finally pulled away, since he trip backwards and it coiled around his foot, Rosette felt the abrupt cold breeze that swept her bare body. Her hands were feeling the covers but she failed to get the fabric. At this point, she decided to open her eyes and search for her cover.

"Where the heck is it…?"

Rosette decided to sit up from her bed but as she did so, she noticed a lump sitting on the floor with her cover around him. With squinting view, the oblivious nun tried to glare her partner (who was becoming redder and redder by the second).

"Since when did you have the authority to steal my covers huh?"

Chrno did not say anything. He was utterly speechless. And well… may have lost gallons of blood from nosebleed.

Rosette's eyes squint even more. It was strange not to hear any counter response from her defensive demon partner.

"Oi Chrno are you okay?"

Chrno responded by blinking and hastily turning away from her. Still he was red as his coat and he instantly put cotton balls on his nose.

"N-no…errr…Y-Yeah! You-you better get up and…get…dress."

Rosette's brow rose.

_You seldom hear Chrno stuttering._

Then out of nowhere Rosette's blue eyes landed on the white garment lying quietly at the foot of her bed.

_Wait a minute… if my nightgown's there…_

Little by little Rosette's attention went towards herself. The unmistakable valley of her chest in flesh was a give away hint.

In Chrno's position, as he had his face away from Rosette, he could still feel the developing wrath within and coming out from Rosette's aura.

"I-I…ugh… I think I'll have to leave…"

The poor little devil was about to crawl out of her room when suddenly he stopped. He heard gigantic steps behind him and the aura of wrath hasn't died down.

"CHRNO!!!!!!!!!!"

------+------

Most of the nuns were sitting on each dining table, eating their breakfast.

The trio nuns: Maria, Anna and Claire – had just arrived on their favorite table when they heard the mixture of pleading cries and angry screams.

In a while, Azmaria entered the hall. An obvious terrified expression plastered all over her face. "Are…are they going to be alright?"

The trio smiled back at her.

It was Claire who spoke for the rest of the trio nuns. "I'm sure Chrno will be able to talk later."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!!! ROSETTE!!!" It was the last statement they ever heard from Chrno before all his pleas turned into agonizing cries.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **The moral lesson? Never sleep without anything on. HAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
